Kuroko Yuuya
by Golden Red Apple
Summary: Jika Nigou ternyata adalah seorang kakak dari Kuroko Tetsuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chara pinjem dari : Fujimaki Tadatoshi - sensei**

**Maaf karena : Author Newbie (ff pertama!^^), Shonen-ai, ke-OOC-an chara, cerita kurang greget, dsb.**

**Suka ceritanya? Lanjut baca! Gak suka? Berhenti baca!**

* * *

><p>"Kuroko-kun terlambat, ya? Atau, dia sudah disini sedari tadi dan hanya aku yang tidak menyadarinya?", Aida Riko, sang manajer klub basket SMA Seirin itu bertanya-tanya kepada anggota- anggota timnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya sambil menghela nafas. "Sudah lima belas menit masih belum terlihat juga. padahal, latihan seharusnya sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit lalu"<p>

"Sudahlah pelatih! Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan muncul mengagetkan kita sambil memasang wajah temboknya itu! Lebih baik kita mulai latihan saja!", ucap Kagami yang tak mau repot.

"Tapi tak biasanya ia telat sampai selama ini. Aku khawatir padanya", air muka Riko terlihat cemas. Mitobe mengangguk menyetujui. Dan Hyuuga mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya, berniat menelepon sang adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Permisi...", suara yang cukup asing tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Eh? Ah, Kuroko! kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi! Dan kenapa suaramu berubah? Hei! rambutmu juga menjadi warna hitam!", Hyuuga yang baru saja membuka ponsel _flip_nya kemudian menutupnya kembali ketika menemukan seseorang yang muncul dihadapannya.

"Ah, aku bukan Kuroko. Aku Tetsuya"

_Sama saja! Keduanya itu adalah namamu!_Batin para anggota tim basket Seirin tersebut. "Bodoh! Kau mencoba menjadi orang lain dengan cara bodoh seperti itu, hah? Jangan kira kau bisa menipu kami!", bentak Kagami sambil menjitak gemas kepala seorang anak yang mengaku sebagai Tetsuya tersebut.

"Hei, itu sakit! Dan 'Tetsuya' itu 'kan nama marga yang kalian berikan kepadaku! Tetsuya Nigou! Ah, tapi memang sih, nama asliku itu Kuroko Yuuya... hehe, aku lupa. Kapan ya, terakhir kali aku menggunakan nama itu?"

"Kuroko...-kun? Apa kau merasa kurang sehat?", Riko malah semakin cemas. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku merasa sehat. Dan apa kau melihat-"

"Maaf, aku terlambat"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok anak bersurai biru langit dengan warna mata yang senada, mengejutkan hampir semua orang yang berada di gedung basket tersebut.

"Eehhhh? Kuroko ada dua?", Koganei berseru hampir tak percaya.

"Tetsuya! Adik tercintaku~! Lihatlah! _Onii-chan_ (abang) kembali!", spontan, anak yang bernama Yuuya itu memeluk sang surai biru dengan lembut.

"Kamu siapa? Rasanya aku tak memiliki seorang kakak", Kuroko bertanya dengan polos.

"Jahat! Padahal ketika kita masih kecil kau sering bilang bahwa kau menyayangiku! Juga ketika aku dalam wujud anjing kau sering membelaiku... ah, iya. Kamu pasti lupa. Karena... si brengsek itu!", Yuuya menurunkan eratannya dan kemudian mengepalkan kedua tanggannya. Kesal.

"Maksudmu? Kau adalah Nigou? Tapi, Nigou adalah anjing yang kupungut dari pinggir jalan"

"INI SEMUA SALAHNYA! JIKA DIA TIDAK ADA KEJADIAN ITU JUGA TIDAK ADA!", Yuuya meninggikan suaranya, semakin kesal. Riko dan teman-temannya itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena bigung, tidak mengerti apa maksud Yuuya tersebut. Riko kemudian melipat kedua tangannya seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu,"

"Kalau begitu ceritakanlah tentang kejadian yang dimaksudkan olehmu"

Yuuya menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan kemudian mulai bercerita.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuzuku!<strong>

**Pendek ya? Juga maaf jika ceritanya kurang greget serta abal-abal... **


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

"Kalau begitu ceritakanlah tentang kejadian yang dimaksudkan olehmu"

Yuuya menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan kemudian mulai bercerita.

* * *

><p>Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, disaat mentari sore bersinar hangat, terlihat seorang anak bersurai biru langit bernama Tetsuya berjalan sambil menangis. Tangan dan kakinya dipenuhi luka-luka yang menjadi alasan akan tangisannya. Dan tentu saja, ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan agak tertatih-tatih karena menahan rasa sakit yang menimpanya.<p>

Kemudian, langkah anak itu terhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana. Ya, itulah rumahnya. Baru saja ia akan berbelok untuk memasukinya, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam, dan berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Ekspresi terkejut segera terlukis di wajah sang surai hitam begitu mendapati Tetsuya dalam keadaan yang tidak diinginkannya. "Tetsuya!", seru Yuuya, anak bersurai hitam tersebut. Ia segera berlari menghampiri adiknya Tetsuya, juga langsung mendekap tubuhnya pelan.

"Kau dikerjai lagi oleh_nya_?! Lihatlah! Bahkan lukamu lebih parah dari hari-hari sebelumnya!", ujar Yuuya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Sambil menghapus air mata sang adik, ia pun melanjutkan, "Kalau begini terus, aku harus menemui_nya_ dan memberi_nya_ pelajaran!"

"_Onii-chan_…. sakit….hiks…", alih-alih berhenti, Tetsuya justru malah semakin terisak. Bahkan, wajahnya pun sudah sewarna dengan bunga sakura karena sudah menangis sedari tadi. Kemudian, Yuuya segera menggendong Tetsuya dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Lalu, ia dudukkan sang adiknya tersebut ke sebuah sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu. "Tunggu disana!", perintah Yuuya sambil berlari pergi. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak obat ditangannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka kotak tersebut dan mulai mengobati luka di kedua kaki dan tangan Tetsuya.

"Tadi kau pulang lama sekali, jadi tadi aku berniat untuk mencarimu. Untung saja kau tidak hilang", Yuuya berujar. "Oh ya, kalau masih merasa sakit, besok kau izin saja untuk tak pergi ke sekolah. Juga nanti ketika masuk, aku akan menemanimu pulang dan pergi sekolah. Lalu…aku akan menemui orang itu dan akan kuhajar dia!"

"Yuu-_nii_ janji? Janji tak meninggalkanku?", Tetsuya menatap kakaknya penuh harap. Pertanyaan tersebut kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan Yuuya. Tanpa diduga, Tetsuya tiba-tiba memeluk kakaknya tersebut. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam kaus kakaknya dengan erat. "Suka"

"Aku menyukai _onii-chan_!", kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya sukses membuat dada Yuuya terasa berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Selain itu, ia juga merasa pipinya mulai terasa panas. Dan kemudian, Tetsuya semakin memeluknya erat. Membuat sang surai hitam itu merasa ingin meledakkan dadanya detik itu juga.

"Aku ju-"

_CHU_! Tetsuya mencium pipi Yuuya dalam waktu singkat. Wajah sang anak bersurai biru tersebut datar, dan pipinya sedikit terhiasi oleh rona yang tak berbeda warna dengan susu stroberi. Dan seketika saja, darah segar mengalir dari hidung Yuuya. _Manisnyaaaa…!_

"Aku tidak menyesal…", Yuuya mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dalam ketidaksadaran tersebut, wajahnya melukiskan senyum dan air mata bahagia.

"_Ni_…._nii-chan_! _Onii-chan_!"

Yuuya membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap, serta menatap sekeliling ruangan yang diketahui adalah kamarnya. Melihat secercah cahaya yang menerobos jendela, ia segera menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi. Kemudian ia pun teringat kejadian dihari sebelumnya, dimana dirinya jatuh pingsan setelah melihat sang adik kesayangannya yang menyatakan hal yang tak terduga olehnya. Kemudian, seketika saja, rasa panas kembali menjalari dada dan pipinya. "_Perasaan apa ini?_"

"Unghh… _Nii-chan…_", Yuuya sedikit tersentak begitu mendapati Tetsuya meringkuk tidur di sampingnya, sambil mengigaukannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah manis. Sepasang tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat sisi baju Yuuya, tampak seperti tak ingin kehilangan sosok sang kakak tercintanya tersebut. "Mimpi apa kau, Tetsuya?" perlahan, tangan Yuuya terangkat dan mulai membelai lembut surai adiknya tersebut. Hal itu membuat sepasang mata sang adik terbuka. Ia mengerjap, dan kemudian menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"_Yuu-nii_…."

"Bagaimana? Kau masih merasa sakit?", tanya Yuuya penuh perhatian. Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, ia mempererat genggamannya.

"Karena itu, temani aku! _Onii-chan_ juga tidak usah masuk sekolah saja, ya?", pinta Tetsuya. Mata birunya yang besar itu berbinar penuh harap.

"Tapi…"

"_Onii-chan_…"

"Uh, baiklah…", Yuuya menyerah dengan wajah memelas Tetsuya yang semanis, atau mungkin lebih manis daripada gula. Tentu saja, kalau sudah begitu mana mungkin ia menolaknya 'kan?

"Mama yang membawa _Onii-chan_ kesini. Dia terlihat panik sekali. Tadi, mama sudah berangkat"

"Oh, begitu…", Yuuya kembali membelai adiknya.

"_Onii-chan_, bagaimana kalau kau membalas_nya_ sekarang saja?"

"Kurasa sekarang _ia_ masih berada di sekolah. Jadi, kita tunggu saja ketika jam pulang nanti"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Tetsuya. Pipinya berseri-seri. Dan ia berkata, "Aku memang selalu percaya, bahwa _Onii-chan_ akan selalu melindungiku, selamanya!"

"Tentu saja, kau 'kan adik kesayanganku! Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari pengganggu seperti_nya_!"

Ya, _Dia_. Akashi Seijuurou. Anak berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dari Tetsuya, dan yang selalu mengganggunya. Banyak yang takut padanya, termasuk Tetsuya. Konon, Akashi memiliki kekuatan sihir aneh yang bisa menghukum siapa saja yang tidak mematuhinya. Dan Tetsuya, memang selalu membantah keinginannya. Misalnya, ketika Akashi mengajaknya untuk pergi ke rumahnya, atau ketika Akashi menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan PRnya. Hal tersebut jelas saja membuat Akashi selalu "mengganggunya" atau mungkin "menghukumnya".

Sorenya ketika hampir waktunya pulang sekolah, Yuuya pergi untuk menemui Akashi. Ia meminta agar Tetsuya menunggu bersama ibunya di rumah sampai ia kembali. Perjalanan menuju sekolah tidaklah jauh. Oleh karenanya, Yuuya hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke sekolah dan menemui Akashi.

Seorang anak bersurai merah tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ya, dialah Akashi Seijuuro. Dan ketika belum saja langkahnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah…

"AKASHI!", Akashi kemudian menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia pun mencari sumber suara, dan mendapati Yuuya yang berlari mendekatinya. Yuuya segera mencengkram dan menarik lengannya, lalu membawanya ke gudang sekolah.

BUGH…ia meninju pipi Akashi, hingga menimbulkan bekas merah. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi terhadap sikapmu terhadap adikku!", Marah Yuuya, diikuti satu tinjuan lagi yang sukses mendarat di hidung Akashi hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Sang surai merah menyentuh hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Berani-beraninya kau melawanku!", ucap Akashi dengan angkuhnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi semulanya, dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah "bola api" dari tangannya. Lalu, ia melemparkan "bola api" tersebut ke arah Yuuya hingga sang surai hitam tersebut jatuh dan terpental cukup jauh ke belakang. Mulut Yuuya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ia mengaduh sambil mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Ufufufu….ufuahahahahaha…!"

Akashi menyeringai, dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Baru segitu saja kau sudah jatuh?! Kau memang sama lemahnya dengan adik bodohmu itu!"

"Cih! Baru permulaan saja sudah sombong! Kau belum tahu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya!", Yuuya membangkitkan tubuhnya sambil menatap tajam Akashi. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, bersiap untuk menyerang anak bersurai merah di depannya tersebut. Namun, belum sempat Yuuya menggerakkan kakinya, dengan cepat Akashi kembali melemparkan sebuah "bola api" yang kali ini terlihat lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya kepada Yuuya. Yuuya kembali terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Darah mengalir di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau memang lemah! Kau memang takkan bisa menjaga Tetsuya! Ya, baiklah! Akan kuambil wujudmu sebagai manusia, dan wujudmu yang sebelumnya akan dilupakan oleh semua orang! UFUAHAHAHAHAHA…!", Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah sinar berwarna hitam dari tangannya. Sinar hitam tersebut kemudian diarahkannya kepada Yuuya. Dan segera saja, wujud Yuuya pun berubah menjadi seekor anjing kecil berbulu hitam dan putih.

Sambil menahan sakit akibat luka, Yuuya berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia telah gagal menjadi kakak yang berguna, batinnya. Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya, ia terkejut. Ada beberapa tumpukan kardus, serta beberapa alat rumah tangga yang tergeletak di luar rumah. Sebagian kardus terlihat sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mobil barang. Ia juga melihat dua orang pria asing sedang mengangkutkan sebuah sofa ke dalam mobil barang tadi. Lalu, ia melihat Tetsuya dan ibunya muncul dari balik pagar rumahnya.

"Kita akan pindah kemana?", tanya sang surai biru tersebut dengan polosnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

"Apa disana menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja. Dan selama sikapmu baik, kau akan mendapat banyak teman, anakku sayang"

Yuuya masih tercengang. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Keluarganya akan pindah rumah. Dan mengapa sepertinya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyebut namanya? Apa Yuuya akan ditinggal sendirian?

"Guk!", Yuuya berusaha memanggil mereka. Dan ia pun terkejut mendengar bahwa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah gonggongan anjing.

"Guk! Guk!", ia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan normal, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tetap hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara yang sama. Kemudian, dilihatnya telapak kaki serta bagian belakang tubuhnya. Bercakar, berbulu, dan berekor! Ia telah menjadi seekor anjing, dan ia telah dilupakan oleh keluarganya ! (ya, dia baru menyadarinya).

Yuuya berharap ini semua mimpi, namun rupanya ini adalah kenyataan. Ini adalah kutukan dari seorang "penyihir" bernama Akashi. Kutukan yang tak pernah ia sangka seumur hidupnya. Kutukan yang memisahkannya dengan Tetsuya...

_Brrrmmm_… mobil pengangkut barang mulai berjalan. Meninggalkan Yuuya yang mulai menangis sendirian...

* * *

><p><strong>*Banting Laptop*<strong>

Hmm... klo menurut 'nthor sendiri kayaknya tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan typo, ya? Terus mungkin kata2nya banyak yang gak nyambung...

**Review?**


End file.
